The Way We Should Be Chapter One
by twilight-potterawesomeness
Summary: Jack and Sky want to be together but can't do anything about it because Jack is to be bonded to Mimi...at least that's what Mimi thinks crappy summary but read and review please?


I walked into the building with a flushed look in my face. The ride up to the apartment was what seemed to be an eternity though I knew it was less than a minute. I hung my coat on the rack by the door and sighed. He wasn't here yet. Him not being here only made me more anxious. I'd come to anticipate these meetings I don't know if it was the excitement caused by the possibility of being caught, or the fear of what would happen if Mimi caught us. Or maybe it was the fear that he wouldn't want me anymore. I prayed it wasn't the last one.

I decided to take a shower to keep myself busy until he came. I let the hot water fall off my body and my thoughts wandered back to him. The feel of his hands on my body, his breath on my neck, his lips moving in sync with mine.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel, emerging from the bathroom with a cloud of steam billowing out behind me. I saw my angel there on the couch staring off into space, waiting for me.

"Jack," I whispered.

He opened his arms to me and I went into them at once. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned into him.

_This is how it should be_ I thought, _just Jack and me no Mimi, no bonding, just us. Just us in our own world._

"Did you miss me?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Of course," I replied as he pulled me in for a kiss.

The kiss wasn't just a kiss. At least that wasn't what it ended up as. It started that way but then it became something else. It was suddenly full of passion, longing, need, and desire. The way his hands roamed my body left trails of fire on my skin. I wanted him. I wanted him all over me. No, I didn't just want him I needed him all over me and inside of me.

As if he could read my mind he began to unbutton my shirt. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, as if to ask my permission. I nodded eagerly in response and he pulled me to him again and continued the task.

I straddled him as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom once I was on the bed he unbuttoned my jeans after he was done I did the same to him. He was hard, very hard and while I was on top of him I rubbed the bulge. I couldn't do this anymore…I HAD to have him inside me I grabbed him and he thrust himself inside of me.

I cried out, but not in pain, in pleasure in relief that he was finally doing what I had wanted for the longest.

"Harder," I panted "Harder, Jack, HARDER!" He obliged and later pulled out.

He leaned down and started whispering loving words in my ear. He started to tease my lips slowly rubbing them with his fingers. I spread my legs wide and moaned softly and frequently, as his rubbing got harder and faster.

"Uhh uhh uhh baby uhh uhh please uhh fucking hell uhh uhh please." I gave him a pleading look and I felt some pressure on my clit, I arched my back quickly and thrust my hips into his hand. He started rubbing my clit slowly in circles letting me get used to the feeling before going faster. He was leaned up on one arm looking at me as he was pleasuring me. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and started thrusting my hips into his hand.

"Does that feel good? You like me playing with you Sky?" I leaned up and kissed him as he moved down to my dripping wet cunt. He went back inside me, slowly thrusting in and out. I moaned while my eyes rolled and I met his thrusts eagerly. I was practically screaming into his neck as he fucked me. No one had ever made me feel like this, this was the best feeling that I've ever had.

"Ohh ohh Jack I'm so fucking close uhhh god dammit babe." I screamed into him. He thrust harder; his free hand went into my hair.

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed as she hit that spot, I was seeing stars of all colors, I collapsed onto the bed at the force of my orgasm, and it lasted for almost 5 minutes. Once I finally calmed down from my orgasm, I slowly kissed him while playing with his neck. He later went after a few minutes and got up to turn down the bed. He wrapped his arms around me once we were covered and I laid my head against his chest. I smiled and he kissed my nose before I fell asleep.

"Goodnight love" I hear him say before I fall asleep, dreaming about the future we would share together; forgetting about the duty Jack had, and forgetting about Mimi, all that mattered now was Jack and I.


End file.
